1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser surface treatment method and a laser surface treatment apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-114252 (JP 2008-114252 A) describes a technique to suck out, from a suction port, scatters caused in laser machining so as to prevent the scatters from being attached to a machining target object.
However, in the technique described in JP 2008-114252 A, in a case where a surface treatment is performed on a machining target object having an irregular shape, the suction port cannot be brought close around a machining region of the machining target object and a laser cannot be perpendicularly radiated to a surface of the machining target object in some cases. In view of this, in the technique described in JP 2008-114252 A, there is a possibility that scatters cannot be sucked out sufficiently and the scatters hit that region of the machining target object which has been machined, so as to be attached thereto. That is, the technique described in JP 2008-114252 A has such a possibility that the surface treatment cannot be performed successfully on a workpiece (the machining target object).